


of miracles and misfortunes

by thecomputerguy



Series: pockets full of posies [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (or is he?), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coma, Faerie!Felix, Human!Hyunjin, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Vamp!Chan, again not beta read we die like men leGGO, and then its the paintrain, basically the backstory yall wanted, but theres no blood, came into the series in part three, dark witch!seungmin, demon!minho, hyunjin's sick, i listened to Sad(tm) music while writing this, immortal!changbin, its sorta soft sometimes, jinn!jisung, not to any of skz tho, sprite!jeongin, they're still a low key gang but hasnt come in yet, white witch!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecomputerguy/pseuds/thecomputerguy
Summary: maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay.but that's not how hyunjin's life works.it's time to come clean.





	of miracles and misfortunes

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello so this is again p angsty but we finally learn hyunjin's backstory!!!!!  
> yeah so the past rape is with minors and is p awful but hyunjin only witnessed it and it's mentioned for i think two paragraphs and it's p non graphic. if you're worried about it when minho asks "what happened when you were with them?" skip from there to "The father was upset." - said by hyunjin. pls stay safe and i love you! thank you for showing interest in this piece!  
> you can read this first but it might help to read the first two parts before this (;  
> ~  
> also ty christine for answerign all my spoilery q's you the Bomb.com

Hyunjin’s body felt stiff as a board, his mind slowly assessing if all of it actually still existed. He could feel something like sweatpants against his legs, the weight of a blanket extending over almost his entire body, but the soft material underneath his hands. He could feel the compression bandage on his left arm, more bandages wrapped carefully around his wrists and even his elbows. He suddenly felt a cold damp cloth touch his forehead and he cringed internally, his body still too stiff to react in the same extent.  The person, whoever it was was oddly quiet or he just didn’t have control over his ears yet, gently rested the cloth square against the burning skin of his head, their fingers skimming his cheek before they pulled away. Hyunjin wanted to open his eyes, but it still felt as though he had not only used super glue as eye drops but decided to gorilla tape his eyes shut too, just in case they weren’t stuck enough. He listened as the person moved (so his ears _did work_ ), presumably standing and sighing before walking out, their steps slow and heavy. Hyunjin wished he could open his eyes and watch them go, figure out who it was and what was burdening them, when another set of footsteps walked into the room.

“Hey,” they whispered, and the dusty gears in Hyunjin’s aching head began to turn, trying desperately to place it. He listened to them settle beside them, grabbing his hand closest to them, both of their hands clutching the limp limb. “Um, Woojin told me what you said before…” their voice faded, a sniffle echoing off the walls as they clutched Hyunjin’s hand even harder. “He thinks you may have sold your soul Hyunjinnie, and _god_ , please tell me you didn’t.” They were choking back emotion, one of their hands letting go of Hyunjin’s nonfunctional one to presumably wipe their tears, before it softly caressed the side of his face. He focused on the touch, hyper aware of not only how soft the fingers were against his cheek, but how the vessels under them seemed to feel like they were glowing, almost as if they were sparkling.

 

The gears finally clicked.

 

Hyunjin forced his eyes open, a surge of energy out of his assumption forcing him to launch into a sitting position, his lungs instantly spasming. He coughed and coughed, his eyes now more voluntarily squeezed shut, the voice frantically yelling behind them as Hyunjin ignored the Saharia that was his mouth, his lungs twitching as his brain regained control over the choking organs. Seriously, how hard was it to breathe? (Apparently very. Hyunjin felt himself wheeze but he ignored it, like everything else wrong with his life.) When his breathing eventually calmed down into a decently normal rate, he turned to the boy sitting next to him, his watery eyes hungrily taking in his familiar features.

The freckles.

The ginger hair.

The pointed ears.

The small hands.

The sparkling eyes.

The aura of magic.

Hyunjin couldn’t help himself, and burst into tears. He pulled the fae to his chest with his throbbing arms, ignoring the pain as he held his best friend as tight as he possibly could. Felix whispered to him softly, trying to calm the injured boy to no avail as Hyunjin’s wails echoed throughout the house. The sound of running footsteps could be heard before Woojin and Changbin burst into the room, eyes wide in concern and looking for the threat. When they realized Hyunjin had woken up they both relaxed, Changbin nodding at the witch before slipping out to tell the others.

Woojin approached the crying boys, noting how Felix was still trying to comfort Hyunjin as he cried his own tears. Woojin had never seen anything more Felix like in his life. He wrapped both boys in his arms and pulled them into his lap, bringing them to his chest and resting his head on top of theirs, the world finally feeling alright again.

The witch didn’t know how long it took for Hyunjin to stop sobbing, for once he stopped crying about Felix he sobbed in thanks to Woojin for saving him, starting his tears all over. Woojin smiled softly anyway, shooing Felix to a crate nearby as he had Hyunjin lay down once more so that he could assess his injuries.

“You should talk to Chan,” Woojin said conversationally, looking at the scratches on Hyunjin’s forearm first. He muttered softly, his hand glowing white as he ran his hand over the skin, deciding against rebandaging it and working on the other arm.

“How has he been?” Hyunjin answered, both out of fear of the person and fear of the answer, ignoring the images pressing on his consciousness, scenes begging to be replayed in his mind’s eye. Woojin shrugged.

“Worse than you’d expect. He sat with you everyday you were out, but as far away as he could. He wouldn’t let you be alone, as if he knows something we don’t, something bad,” Woojin said conversationally, sending Hyunjin a pointed look. He unwrapped the final bandage on Hyunjin’s bicep, wincing at the gash underneath it.

“Everyday? How long has it been?” Woojin shook his head, turning towards Felix for the answer.

“About four or five days.” Hyunjin stared at the fae in complete and utter shock, mouth moving but no sound coming out.

“Talk to Chan,” Woojin said once more, no room left to argue. He nodded at Felix before slipping out of the room, something clearly weighing on his mind.

“Everyone’s gonna wanna see you,” Felix whispered, moving to sit on the side of Hyunjin’s makeshift bed and grabbing the injured boy’s hand. Hyunjin smiled softly.

“I wanna see them too.” He allowed the smile to slip off his face while he looked away from the fae, his eyes staring at the nearby wall. “But, I should probably come clean to everyone first. About everything.” Felix looked at him with pity in his eyes.

“One at a time, or all at once?” Hyunjin sighed, rubbing his face with his free hand and ignoring the burning of his arm.

“Probably gonna start small, with you and Chan and Woojin. But then again Binnie, I-” Hyunjin choked on a breath, Felix instantly soothing him. “I’ve left Binnie in the dark for so long,” he whispered, face still covered and mind full of regret. “What kinda boyfriend am I?” Felix didn’t say anything, just carefully combing through Hyunjin’s hair, scratching at his scalp the way he knew his best friend liked.

“I can't tell you what to do,” Felix said simply, eyes soft. “But, if you tell small groups, do you have it in yourself to repeat whatever your telling them? Whether it be only how I’m back, or why we even ended up with them in the first place, can you do it?” Hyunjin sighed, mulling over it internally.

“No. I don’t think I can. Guess we do it all at once.” Felix smiled encouragingly, squeezing Hyunjin’s hand.

“Want me to rally the troops in the family room?” Hyunjin nodded, eyes down.

“Let’s get this over with.” Felix smiled at him once more, slipping out of the room with an encouraging wave at Hyunjin. The black haired boy forced himself up, ignoring the searing pain of his arms and steadying himself. He stood slowly, ignoring the black spots in his vision and the almost unbearable pain radiating from his arms, as he slowly began to make his way to the door. He looked up at the sound of footsteps, Changbin standing in the doorway. Hyunjin smiled shakily at the smaller boy, watching as he rushed over and pulled Hyunjin’s arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around his waist.

“You okay babe?” He asked simply, looking up with concern in his eyes. Hyunjin nodded, beginning to move towards the family room slowly.

“Yeah, I’m just not at a hundred percent yet. I probably will be by tomorrow, I bounce back pretty quickly, at least usually.” Changbin raised an eyebrow at the boy before letting the subject drop, looking down the hallway and the set of stairs.

“You sure you can make this? I can carry you otherwise.” Hyunjin sighed, leaning into Changbin as he felt the exhaustion seep into his bones.

“You don’t mind?” He asked softly. Changbin smiled, slipping his arm from around the boy’s waist and crouching in front of him, allowing the boy to climb on. Changbin easily stood, kissing Hyunjin’s head and making the younger blush as he went down the stairs and through another hallway, into their makeshift family room. The other seven other boys were already there, leaving the blue, kind of ragged, loveseat for the couple when they appeared. Changbin nodded at the others, his own way of showing thanks, before gently placing Hyunjin on the floor, settling himself into the chair as Hyunjin followed.

Hyunjin sat with his legs almost touching his chest, his arms hidden in the space between them as if he didn’t want the boys to see anything that Chan had done. He didn’t want them to end up with qualms with their leader, his own being enough for the entire group, so he kept himself hidden, eyes on the floor. He only met gazes with Felix, noting how the boy had an encouraging look painted on his face as he nodded at him, telling him to go on. He let out a heavy breath as Changbin placed his hand on his knee, a gesture of solidarity and comfort but one that he knew would not make the human feel like he was drowning or trapped. Hyunjin forced a smile at him, a weak one, before he turned back to the group at large.

“So, I kinda have been keeping you guys in the dark,” he began, his eyes glued to his hands in his lap. “We’re a family right? And family’s shouldn’t keep secrets, not harmful ones from each other. Right?” He asked, eyes flickering between each concerned or curious face, taking in their nods. He sighed, dropping his head back down before continuing.

“I guess to fully understand this, I gotta start from the beginning. And, I’m sorry I kept this from you all, but I didn’t know how to tell you. Felix doesn’t even know everything,” he said with a soft, humorless laugh, eyes skipping around the room. He took in a deep breath once again, preparing himself for what he was about to do, keeping his eyes closed.

“Before Felix and I found you guys, we were friends from grade school. I, I’m not gonna go into detail about Felix’s situation,” he met his best friend’s eyes, noting the gratitude shining in his irises before he looked away again, “but I never met my dad. I don’t even remember him, which I got over by the time I was like nine or ten,‘cuz my mom would never talk about him either. But when I was thirteen, my mom and I got t-boned,” Hyunjin whispered, his voice refusing to go any louder. He forced it to remain steady as he kept his eyes closed and head down, ignoring the images flashing in his mind from a night that will forever haunt him. “It was a semi that hit us, going forty. Plowed through a stop sign like he didn’t see it. I think they said he was asleep or something, ‘cuz he rammed into us and it, it-” he sucked in a stuttering breath, eyes squeezed shut and nails digging into his palms.

“My mom died in the hospital that night.” He ignored the few gasps in the room, forcing himself to carry on. “If, if she had just died I, I wouldn’t be as- as messed up as I am,” his breathing was labored but he ignored it, his heart aching and mind a mess, trying to focus on Changbin’s steadying grip on his knee. “But I was in the bed next to her in the ER when she crashed. It’s why,” he swallowed, “why when Woojin realized Fe was beyond saving in the warehouse, I knew what that look was.” He sighed. “It’s also why I knew where to go.” He let a small silence settle around the room as he carefully buried the images of his mom, preparing him from the next part of the story.

“Hyunjin,” Woojin began softly, “You don’t have to tell us all of this-” Hyunjin shook his head.

“I do. There’s no other way for you to understand.” He squeezed his eyes shut once more, stealing himself for the next part, his hand slipping into Changbin’s. Even if he was struggling with retelling his story, he wasn’t sure he was going to make it out with the elder as his own. He’d cherish this time while he still had it.

“Foster care wasn’t great for me. I won’t go into all of it, but Felix saw how bad it was. Right?” Hyunjin looked up for the first time in what felt like forever, his eyes catching the fae’s.

“I saw a lotta things I wish I didn’t have to Jinnie. A lot of those things I could barely fathom.” Felix gripped Jeongin’s hand, and Hyunjin knew he was fighting off his own form of memories. The elder smiled at him softly before looking away, eyes focused on a stagnant dust bunny.

“One of the families I was placed with before they pulled me out were Satanists, and apparently high up ones. They had come from America to start a branch of their clan in Korea, and the foster kids they took in were either servants or sacrifices. I barely survived there,” Hyunjin mumbled, his free hand rubbing a place on his side he knew the man had left a scar.

“Was it the Harvey’s?” Minho asked quietly, eyes filled with concern when Hyunjin finally met them.

“No, but they were close to them. It was the Droney’s.” Minho gasped, Changbin’s hand tightening on his own and Chan’s head finally snapping up for the first time since Hyunjin had entered the room. “What?” Hyunjin whispered, eyes skipping between the demon’s and immortals’, wondering what they knew.

“Did,” Minho began before cutting himself off, trying to reword his question before continuing. “What happened when you were with them?” Hyunjin shrugged, bringing his legs closer to himself and gripping Changbin’s hand in his lap.

“I was more of a servant than anything, and they still somehow let me go to school. I was an ‘awkward age’ they said, so I wasn’t young enough that anyone in the group,” he sucked in a breath, “‘wanted me’, but I also wasn’t old enough to be ‘desired’ either. Some of the other kids though, my friends, I-” Hyunjin squeezed Changbin’s hand, forcing out the images of kids and teens crying, his helpless and heartbroken self not being able to help. He felt a few tears escape his eyes and he pawed at his face, riling himself in as he continued.

“It’s when their daughter died I realized what my purpose was. Her name was Abigail and she, well, I think she got the same treatment as the rest of us foster kids. She wasn’t fully devoted to the cause, or whatever, so they, um, sold her off, I guess. Kinda like the rest of the kids who were pretty enough. She had a client  go too rough once and, and-” Hyunjin choked on a breath as more tears escaped him. “They killed her. They killed Abigail with no remorse,” he whispered out, ignoring the rest of the room, trying to keep himself together.

“The father was upset, and so he s-sent me out to, to try and bargain for her. It’s then I realized if you act quickly enough, you can bring someone back,” he whispered, sparing a glance at Felix. The fae’s eyes were wide and filled with worry, almost as if he were pleading that Hyunjin hadn’t done what he thought he did. “So I d-did what I was told because even though I was in hell I told my mom I would always do my best b-before she died. And so I met the Devil on a Sunday afternoon in a diner where he told me he could do nothing for me. I didn’t have an appealing enough offer or whatever, because Mr. Droney  told me, um, to do standard ten years for Abigail’s life. I think he thought ‘cuz he was, y’know, a higher up, he’d get sympathy, but who wants the soul of a depressed and broken thirteen/fourteen year old?” Hyunjin let out a humorless chuckle, keeping his eyes down. “Well, I went back to Mr. Droney and told him that the Devil said he needed more and, well, he freaked. He screamed and apparently there was a ritual soon ‘cuz he stabbed me with a ritual knife before I could get out. It’s _how_ I got out. Child services didn’t take me away until I showed up in the hospital with a stab wound created by a weapon that was known to be his by everyone in a ten mile radius.” Hyunjin sighed and finally looked up.

“When I went to the hospital,” he began softly, eyes unable to settle on any one spot, mind barely registering the tears around the room, “they found something. I- It- _I can’t_ ,” he whispered, silent sobs wracking his body as he buried his face in his hands, only now registering that Changbin had let him go. He eventually felt arms carefully circle his shoulders, his trembling body being pulled into someone else’s steady frame as he cried.

“It’s okay Hyunjin,’ Changbin whispered into his hair, rocking the boy back and forth. “You don’t have to tell us specifically. We get it.” Hyunjin eventually calmed enough that he could look up, meeting eyes with Chan.

“That’s why you stayed every day, right?” Chan shrugged, looking away.

“Among other things, but yes. That was one reason.” Hyunjin forced a smile at the vampire, mumbling a ‘thank you’. He wiped his tears, forcing himself to continue on, eyes on his fingers. (He furrowed his brows when he noticed they were discolored, figuring he’d ask Woojin or even Chan about it later.)

“I have maybe three years?” He said almost in a question. He looked up at the sound of crackling, Seungmin’s wide and pained eyes staring at him. “Minnie, your sparking,” he whispered, trying to avoid another explosion in the safe house, watching as the witch began to calm himself. He looked around the rest of the room; Jeongin hidden in Felix’s arms, Jisung and Minho clutching at each other, Chan holding Woojin but not looking surprised. He finally spared a glance to Changbin, seeing how the immortal boy was chewing on lip until blood, his eyes down. Hyunjin carefully tapped at his lip, watching the elder released it but kept his stormy eyes from the younger.

“I’m sorry I kept it from you guys,” Hyunjin said thickly, moving back to the corner of the loveseat. “But it’s the truth.” It was then Woojin looked up, his eyes catching Hyunjin’s that the human knew what was going to be asked.

“Hyunjinnie,” he almost whimpered at the soft tone Woojin used on him, “how’d you get Felix back?” He felt eight eyes on him, boring into him. He sighed, tears slipping from his eyes as he looked at his lap once more.

“I’m sure you already guessed it, but I sold my soul,” Hyunjin whispered, but it felt like he screamed it. He ignored the shocked gasps and whimpers, instead Felix’s choked noise resonating through him, but he refused to look at the fae.

“You changed the offer though, didn’t you?” Minho asked, eyes narrowed. Hyunjin sighed, eyes down as he nodded.

“He can’t try to bypass the rules or else he loses claim on all nine of us,” he said casually, his eyes meeting Minho’s confused ones, “but he gets my soul at ‘the end of my measly existence’, is what he specified. Which shouldn’t be too soon, right?” He sniffled, eyes down once more as he wiped his nose on the back of his hand without thinking. He looked up when he heard Chan take a sharp intake of breath, him and Minho sitting stiff and still all of the sudden.

“What?” He whispered, curling back into himself. Chan raised an eyebrow at the demon, carefully standing up as the devil’s advocate did the same, carefully approaching Hyunjin.

“Can, um, can I see your cuts?” Chan asked hesitantly, his face looking as though it were ready for rejection. Hyunjin just looked up in question, carefully extending an arm to each of the boys. Chan and Minho looked at them inquisitively, Chan’s eyes widening as he dropped Hyunjin’s arm suddenly. Minho seemingly got the same idea as his own eyes widened in disbelief, fear filling his features.

“Hyunjin,” Chan whispered, everyone’s eyes on him, “I think I know who your dad is.” Hyunjin sucked in a breath, eyes wide in shock and confusion. “And I also,” Chan paused before forcing out the rest, “m-may have prematurely killed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi  
> so um, idk why im hurting poor lil hyunjinnie so much rn maybe its just cuz im aNgStY and college is Dumb(tm). anyway i have an idea for part four but like idk how many parts they'll be in this series and tbh idk why i didn't just make this a chaptered work but here we are. anyway i got a shit ton of homework to do and doctor who to binge now that my roommate is home for the weekend so adios~~~ ily and y'know where to find me [uwu](https://twitter.com/stanneverything)  
> also pls dont hate channie i lov my bub okay  
> 


End file.
